


Flavor of Love

by BoomingSystem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ;), Changbin prefers Coca Cola, Felix prefers Pepsi, Fluff and Humor, Give it a go, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean, M/M, Maybe you'll like it, Member taking sides, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Silly "Fight", Silly Discussion, Wait for it, but it's main bangyang, i simply had to write changlix, i think, i think i can't write drabbles, i'm weak for my boys SK, i'm writing another, it's supposed to be crack, non-au, of course he is, ok?, supposed to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomingSystem/pseuds/BoomingSystem
Summary: Lee Felix prefers Pepsi. Seo Changbin prefers Coca Cola.War ensues.





	Flavor of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried!  
> I know I have to update "GBCLT" so please, wait just a little more
> 
> I saw that prompt on Tumblr and i simply couldn't not write this! 
> 
> I will go down with Changlix! They're my lungs, thank you
> 
> I hope you appreciate!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to their own owners! I'm not owner of anything here! (just the story haha)  
> YEAH, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, YOU'RE RIGHT! (patience with me, please <3)

**Coca Cola VS Pepsi**

 

No matter how great the weather was in Seoul at the moment, sweat was dripping freely from the skin of the nine boys sprawled across the floor of the practice room. Of course, on the day off from TV presentations, the group would be practicing even more, principally with their next album producing at full steam. The only one standing at the moment was Bang Chan, who was in front of the computer preparing the next song they would practice, but as soon as he concluded the task, he threw himself on the floor, at the corner of the room, practically sticking to the mirror - which, as it was cold, provided relief to the leader's heated body.  

 

Felix seeing his friend in that situation, wanted to throw the water bottle next to him to the older, but the lead rapper could barely keep his eyes open at the moment. He nudged Changbin, who was also with his eyes closed, to get his attention. Changbin opened his eyes slowly and inclined his head toward the younger one. Felix wriggled his eyebrows indicating the water bottle between them and the other side of the room. Changbin closed his eyes again and sighed exhausted. He reached for the bottle anyways and made it roll to get to the other side of the room. 

 

"Chan Hyung." Changbin whispered, but loud enough so the leader could hear him. Felix heard the lid of the bottle being removed. 

 

"Thanks." Chan mumbled back as reply, grateful. 

 

Ten minutes later, which seemed more like ten seconds to everyone, Chan stood up again. 

 

"Come on, guys. This is the last one. If we do it 5 times without mistakes, we will order jjajangmyeon tonight." As Chan finished the sentence, Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin, and Woojin were already on their feet in impressive speed. Felix groaned. 

 

"Get up, Lix, let's finish this quickly." Jisung nudged Felix with his foot until the younger opened his eyes reluctantly and let himself be lifted by the hand Jisung offered. As soon as Felix was standing, Jisung started toward the computer. Felix could see from his peripheral vision, the leader waking their maknae up while Hyunjin was lifting a whiny Seungmin and Minho was already practicing the first step of the choreography. Felix sighed and focused his vision on the hyung still lying in front of him. 

 

"Hyung." Felix leaned toward the other, calling him softly. Changbin blinked his eyes repeatedly until he focused the sight on the younger. Felix smiled and extended his arm. Changbin smiled back and accepted the offer, Felix lifting him up painfully too fast. Changbin groaned and Felix realeased a short breathy laugh. Changbin pushed him away weakly and turned around to stand in his initial position. Felix laughed, longer, this time. 

 

"Chan hyung, you betta get me that jjajangmyeon and that Coca Cola I know you'll get me." Changbin said out loud making the members laugh, Felix didn't. He rolled his eyes. 

 

"Coca Cola will destroy you someday, Changbin hyung." Felix voiced out his thoughts. Changbin looked at him. 

 

"Yeah, no problem, I'll die happy." Changbin replied using a mocking tone. Minho rolled his eyes. _Oh no, not this again._  

 

"Aw, hyung, you don't need to die, there's Pepsi too. It won't kill you." Felix argued, getting closer to the older. 

 

"Ah, it defnitely will, I hate that thing."  

 

"Are you kidding me? Pepsi is delicious!" Felix shrieked.  

 

"Are you both seriously having this discussion right now?" Woojin voiced out what everyone - but Felix and Changbin - were thinking. 

 

"Tastes horrible.Too damn sweet!" Changbin and Felix didn't even give a damn to what their oldest member just said. Of course. Chan who by now got totally successful on the task of waking Jeongin up, crossed his arms at his chest, observing the main rapper and the lead dancer argue. 

 

"I repeat! Are you kidding me? A Coca Cola's can have … what? … 8 damn full sugar spoons? That thing is the worst thing you can ever drink." Chan rolled his eyes. Changbin's eyebrows were drawn together at this point. 

 

"Who cares about the 8 damn sugar spoons anyways? It's delicious. And you drank it on the Survival by the way."  

 

"Eh, guys, we need to ." Jisung commented from his spot. 

 

"Just a minute." Felix replied him and continued. "Of course, I had to drink it, we all had to, it was a merchant, I simply couldn't not drink it. And it was awful, by the way!" Felix argued, aiming his fires at Changbin.  

 

"Ok, ok. Enough." Chan intervened, getting between them, looking at one and the other after. "Let's finish the practice and we can go back, then you can discuss it all you want." Felix focused on his leader and nodded his head, sending a glare towards Changbin, who glared back. "Coca Cola is better, though." Chan commented in a whisper, but they all could hear, as they were all huddled up to start the choreo.  

 

"What?" Felix shouted and looked incredulous at his friend. Changbin laughed loudly. 

 

"Chan hyung knows it all." Changbin commented and Felix glared at him. Minho rolled his eyes. Chan had the decency to look apologetic. 

 

"I prefer Pepsi though." Hyunjin commented. Felix's frown turned in the brightest expression ever.  

 

"See?" Felix commented and high-fived Hyunjin, who was now smiling. Changbin felt betrayed.  

 

 

"But Coca Cola is still better, right?" Seungmin asked. Itwas Hyunjin's turn to feel betrayed. Felix's frown returned. Seungmin laughed nervously. "I mean, you can prefer Pepsi but Coca Cola will still taste better, right?" 

 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Changbin cheered, ruffling Seungmin's hair. Hyunjin sent a death glare at him. Changbin ignored it successfully. 

 

"But we have to agree that Coca Cola is much more unhealthy than Pepsi..." Woojin commented and Felix nodded vigorously.  

 

"That's right, hyung!" Hyunjin confirmed, glaring at Seungmin and Changbin. 

 

"Pepsi is still unhealthy though." Minho joined the discussion – rolling his eyes, of course.  

 

"Well, we all know that both are unhealthy." Jisung had to say what he wanted to say. "Both are good. But let's agree that Pepsi is really less unhealthy." 

 

"Coca Cola has the flavor of death, hyung." Felix said firmly to Minho while high-fiving Jisung. 

 

"I'm sorry but I would rather die by drinking Coca Cola than drink that carbonated shit that the world calls Pepsi. It has the flavor of hell." Changbin glared at Felix. The younger bit back a frustrated scream. He suddenly realized something. There was someone's option left. Felix's face illuminated. Changbin watching Felix's expression change, also got what was going on. They stared at each other for two seconds before both turned their attention and got closer to their maknae, that by now was already slightly behind their leader, seeking for protection. 

 

"Jeonginnie!" Both shouted, expressions full of expectation, hopeful smiles on. Jeongin forced a yellow smile.  

 

"Please, say you agree with me, Jeonginnie!" Felix grabbed the younger's shoulders. Changbin pushed Felix aside, forcefully making the younger let go of Jeongin's shoulders. 

 

"Jeongin, I know, you know, we all know! Coca Cola is better, right?" Changbin asked, huge grin on. Jeongin glanced towards his bandmates.  

 

"You know nothing, Changbin hyung!" Felix shouted, glaring at the older. Changbin paid him no mind, still focused on Jeongin.  

 

"I won't pick sides, hyungs." Jeongin said, watching Felix and Changbin's expressions fell. Felix whined. Changbin's shoulders fell. "Besides, I prefer Fanta anyways!" Jeongin, grinned widly, showing his shiny braces and sparkling eyes. Felix and Changbin cooed internally, while the rest of their team laughed their ass off. Some seconds in, they were still laughing, that's when Felix and Changbin's laugh joined their group's. Jeongin smiled proudly at that. "Now, now! Let's not fight over silly things, please. There's nothing wrong in liking one or another." Jeongin announced and his hyungs agreed. Changbin and Felix looking a little ashamed now. Jeongin smiled softly at his 'babo' hyungs. "Ok?" He asked looking at both of them. They nodded, shyly. Jeongin's smile got bigger and he pulled Felix back closer. "Now, make up!"  

 

Jeongin laughed softly as both of them looked at each other, cheeks getting red and all.  _Screw it if we're in the company building's_ _practice room!_  Jeongin thought. His right hand was on Felix's back and his left was on Changbin's back. He stole a glance at their leader and asked with his eyes, Chan nodded, smiling. Jeongin focused on the two he was between and slowly pushed his hands, making Changbin and Felix get closer.  

Jeongin  thought he would have to help them till the end, but before he could push them further, they were  already  moving by themselves . Felix's hands on  Changbin's  neck and  Changbin's  hands on Felix's hips. They got closer in a flash. Felix's lips came in contact with  Changbin's softly ,  despi te  the high speed they got closer with. Both smiled as they tasted each other, barely hearing their bandmates wolf whistling at them.

 

 

"Yeah, ok, enough! As Jeongin said, 'make up' and not 'make out'!" Chan got between them again, still not getting their attention to him though, as both were still staring intently at each other. They smiled and literally ignored Chan again as Felix extended his hand and Changbin accepted it in his – interlacing their fingers right away.  

 

"Hyung~! Let's go back to the dorms. I'm starving!" Felix whined towards Chan, who rolled his eyes before looking around and noticing all his members showed him begging eyes. Bang Chan sighed. 

 

"Fine. Let's go." Chan gave in and they all cheered. Felix and Changbin were on the door at the speed of light, followed by their teammates towards the building's exit. 

 

"I don't like Coca Cola, but I love you." Felix said in a whisper as they were at the back of their van, heading back to the dorms. His head was lying down on Changbin's shoulders, Felix felt the older's soft laugh against his sides. Changbin lifted Felix's face towards him, shining eyes sparkling trough the dark, filling Felix's chest - in an almost painful way - of pure love.  

 

"Although you don't have a good taste for beverage, ah-" He got a slap on his chest for that, making the older laugh softly. "-you're still the best lover I could have ever asked for." Felix's eyes sparkled at this and Changbin smiled softly at him. "Love you too." Changbin said some seconds in on their heavy staring contest. Felix's big smile appeared on his face and Changbin thought Felix should be arrested for owning such a strong weapon on his face. Changbin chuckled at his silly thought. How lucky he was to have Felix by his side. He sighed haply as he leaned closer and pecked his lover's lips.  

 

"Hyung! They're doing it again in the car!" Hyunjin whined loudly at Chan. Changbin groaned, separating himself from Felix, whom laughed and replied Chan's complainings in rushed English, before turning his attention back to Changbin. 

 

"Don't worry." Felix whispered lowly in his husky tone at the older's ear. Changbin totally did not shiver. "We'll get to cuddle all night." He promised. Changbin smiled at that. 

 

"We totally will." Changbin closed the deal, by quickly pecking Felix's lips again and hugging him closer as the younger leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder again. 

 

 

 

At the end, it wasn't important which beverage is the best. Changbin and Felix would –  _always_  – prefer each other better than anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it haha :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I WOULD LOVE TO RECEIVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS hehe ;3
> 
> (i prefer Pepsi <3 .... but I drink Coca Cola too! Let me know which one you prefer! <3)
> 
> I'll be posting my another Stray Kids fanfic really soon! As I said it's main BangYang (but it has Minsung, Changlix and Seungjin as well!)  
> The name is "That nerd over there" and it was supposed to be a drable too, but then... it has 7899 words rn and I'm not even done with it... so yeah! i can't write drabbles Hahhaha  
> Wait for it guys! <3
> 
> Thank you again! <3 See ya~!


End file.
